


Klaine Advent 2018

by Teddy1008



Category: Glee
Genre: BDSM, Dom Kurt, Dom Kurt Hummel, Dom/sub, Fluff, Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2018, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Punishment, Spanking, Sub Blaine, Sub Blaine Anderson, klaine advent 2018
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 04:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16825552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teddy1008/pseuds/Teddy1008
Summary: Blaine loves being Kurt’s sub, for more than one reason.Kurt loves being Blaine’s Dom, for more than one reason.They make a great pair.Or, a Klaine Advent consisting of the Dom/sub relationship between Kurt and Blaine.





	1. Athlete

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! It’s currently 1:30 AM at the moment. I don’t know what possessed me, but i was suddenly in a huge writing mood that I typed up the first chapter for this Klaine Advent, and here I am now. This is my first time posting anything in the Glee fandom, so I hope I do it justice. I haven’t watched Glee in a while so that may affect my writing but I hope you guys enjoy anyway. Let’s see if I can actually stay on track with the schedule, haha! 
> 
> Enjoy, lovelies! Please leave a comment at the end :) 
> 
> _Athlete: a person who is trained or skilled in exercises, sports, or games requiring physical strength, agility, or stamina_

Blaine could feel his legs trembling. And his arms. And his entire body. Which was just a bit too confusing for him to actually comprehend. All he knew was that he was quivering, and there was nothing he could do about it.

His arms were wobbling, burning at how long he’d kept them in the air for, holding five books above his head. He could feel his skin prickling, and he knew there were beads of sweat trickling down his neck and his spine.

His legs were shaking, the trembling becoming worse as every second passed and his toes _hurt_. They ached, and he longed to lie down rather than remain in his current predicament. He squeezed his eyes shut, hoping he would be allowed to stop soon.

“Growing tired of this, Blaine?”

Blaine’s eyes snapped open at Kurt’s voice. He hadn’t heard it in a while, which wasn’t surprising. When Kurt was feeling particularly mean, he preferred remaining silent and watching Blaine with pleasure.

“I know you are, Blaine. I know you, just as you know me. I know your arms must be hurting ever so much. Those textbooks _are_ pretty heavy, after all.” Kurt’s tone was patronizingly mocking, and Blaine gritted his teeth. He was going to pull through. This was nothing compared to what he’d done before.

“And aww, how sore your toes must be feeling. You know, it’s not very pleasurable to stay on your tiptoes for long periods of time. You really shouldn’t do that.”

Through clenched teeth, Blaine growled, “You’re the one making me do this, you cruel bastard,” even though he knew he could safeword out at any time he desired to.

“Oh, I don’t think that’s the proper way to address your Dom. You seem to have forgotten your manners.” Kurt circled around, keeping a hand pressed on the small of Blaine’s back, a firm reminder of his position. Blaine didn’t mind it though. Kurt’s touch helped ground him and always brought him back to reality. “Now, why don’t you try that again?”

When Blaine remained insubordinately silent, just to egg Kurt on because he fucking _knew_ how much they both enjoyed this, Kurt dropped the hand that had been on the small of his back. Blaine opened his mouth to voice his complaints when there was a _smack!_ and a sharp, stinging pain on his left ass cheek.

“Oh, baby, you really want to test me, don’t you?” Kurt purred, leaning forward so close that their noses brushed each other’s. Blaine had to fight to keep his eyes locked on Kurt’s intimidating ones. “You’re testing me far too much today. You know, I don’t envy the position you’re in right now. If I were you, I would apologize for your rude behaviour and inform me of why you’re currently in this predicament.”

Blaine swallowed hard over a lump that had suddenly appeared in reaction to Kurt’s words. “I—” he spluttered, unsure of what to say. “Sorry?”

“Oh, that’s not what I’m looking for. And you know that.” Kurt smirked at the way Blaine’s face contorted, almost painfully. “Try again, Blaine.”

Blaine bit his lip, and holy fuck, he really was going to drop the textbooks if he didn’t finish this up soon. Either that or his toes would fall off, and neither sounded too appealing.

So, Blaine opened his mouth and said softly, “I’m sorry for my rude words, Sir.”

“And?” Kurt raised an eyebrow at him sternly.

“And I’m in this predicament because I… said things you don’t approve of.”

“Such as?” Kurt crossed his arms and tapped his fingers against his left arm, telling Blaine that he was getting impatient. Impatient Kurt was never good. Especially not when he was Blaine’s Dom, and not just his boyfriend.

“Um, such as me saying I’m not good enough, or I don’t deserve your love, Sir.” Blaine squeezed his eyes shut at the memory of the incredulous look on Kurt’s face when Blaine had spoken those words earlier that day. God, the way his heart had dropped!

“That’s right. And I’m upset because the words you spoke aren’t true.” Kurt drew nearer and nosed at his jaw, barely grazing the skin with his perfect lips before pulling away, leaving Blaine desperately yearning for more. “Do you understand?”

“Yes, Sir.” Blaine swallowed hard.

“Alright, baby.” Kurt reached out and took the textbooks from him, and said, “You can get off your tiptoes and lower your arms. Gently.”

Blaine let his arms slowly drop to his side, grimacing at the sore muscles. Oh well. He’d brought it upon himself. Then, he let his weight slowly roll back to the balls on his feet, rather than his toes, letting out a few hisses of pain as he did so.

Kurt guided him to the nearby couch with a hand behind his neck, grasping gently, causing shivers to run down Blaine’s spine at the possessive action.

“Lie down, sweetheart.” Kurt sat down and patted his lap, an invitation for Blaine to get comfortable.

Blaine did so, letting his weight fall against Kurt’s. Kurt reached out and placed his hands on his shoulders and sore arms, rubbing and squeezing just right to help ease the pain away.

“Shhh, you’re okay, baby.” Kurt kissed him on the cheek, rubbing his back comfortingly. “Any other pain that we need to attend to other than your arms and toes?”

“No. Only good pain,” Blaine responded, slightly drowsily. It was good pain because to him, the ache in his arms and toes was a reminder that he belonged to Kurt, that Kurt would always be there for him to pull him back if he ever got in trouble or acted inappropriately.

It reminded him that he was Kurt’s, and only Kurt’s.

“M’kay, sweetheart.” Kurt offered a water bottle up to his lips, and Blaine drank tenderly. When he finished drinking, he pulled away and laid his head on Kurt’s chest, enjoying the way he could hear Kurt’s heartbeat thrumming away. “You let me know if anything changes, alright?”

“Yes, Sir.” Blaine snuggled close to Kurt, feeling the best he’d ever felt.

“And don’t ever become an athlete, baby.” Blaine could hear that Kurt had sniffed a smile as he spoke. “You’re the type of athlete to keep running kilometres and kilometres just to prove to someone that you can. Stick to theatre.”

Blaine couldn’t help but smile at that, and he leaned upwards to press a kiss against Kurt’s jaw. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

And right then, everything felt perfect.


	2. Cinnamon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s short, but it’s better than nothing. Enjoy!
> 
> _Cinnamon: the aromatic, dried bark of any several tropical trees yielding a culinary spice_

Blaine hissed every time his sore, red skin brushed against Kurt’s jeans, the denim feeling particularly rough.

“Poor baby,” Kurt murmured, running a hand through his curls as he adjusted Blaine’s weight on his lap. “You know not to act out now, don’t you?”

Blaine sniffled. “Yeah.” When he felt Kurt’s hand drift down warningly towards his ass, Blaine hastened to say, “Yes, Sir.”

“Good boy.” Kurt pressed a kiss to Blaine’s forehead. “Don’t ever let me catch you do anything like that again.” You even look at a cigarette and I’ll get my belt out.”

“I won’t, Sir.” Blaine sighed, blinking when he felt unshed tears prickling at his eyes. “Sorry.”

“I know, sweetheart.” Kurt sighed, hugging Blaine tighter and placing his chin on the top of Blaine’s head, nested in the pile of adorable curls. “You just lay here and let me take care of you now, alright? You took your punishment so well. My good boy.”

The tears finally spilled from his eyes, and he turned to nuzzle into Kurt’s chest, breathing in his comforting smell shakily.

Kurt always smelled nice, no matter what. It was one of his uncanny abilities that Blaine was jealous of. Every time Blaine tried asking just how exactly he managed to smell so good every second of every day, all Kurt said teasingly was, ‘Shower plenty and it won’t be a problem.’ Blaine didn’t believe that, because he showered every night and he was nearly positive he didn’t smell as good as Kurt.

Pressing against Kurt’s chest, body aching as he received the comfort he’d needed for a while now, he breathed in, smelling the usual mix of cinnamon and vanilla, and it was perfect. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Comments and kudos, as always, are appreciated! 
> 
> Come be friends with me at:
> 
> Email: larrypalik123@gmail.com  
> Instagram: stardreamer_422  
> Twitter: stardreamer_422  
> Wattpad: stardreamer_422  
> Fanfiction: teddy1008  
> Tumblr: stardreamer-422


End file.
